


I fight with you

by Lizzie01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Slash, Spoilers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: Spoiler 6. évad 20. részPáros: Theo Raeken/Liam DunbarLiam szemszögéből íródott rövid jelenet a 6. évad utolsó részéből, kicsit továbbgondolva az eseményeket. :)Jó olvasást! :)





	I fight with you

**I fight with you**

 

A kórház folyosóján hátrálok. A vadászok felfegyverkezve követnek. Úgy érzem, innen már nem menekülhetek, de nem akarom feladni. Egészen a liftig hátrálok tőlük. Hallom, ahogy a fegyvereik kattannak, és nemsokára több száz golyó fog felém repülni. Ekkor azonban hallom, ahogy nyílik a liftajtó, és valami – vagy valaki – hátulról megragad, és beránt a liftbe.  
Mikor felnézek Theóval találom szembe magam, azzal, akinél mindig olyan érzésem támad, hogy legszívesebben orrba gyűrném, de most hálás vagyok neki. Ha nem lenne itt, mostanra már halott lennék, vagy legalábbis sebesülten várnám a vadászok ítéletét.

Mikor bezáródott a lift ajtaja, eleresztek egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt, majd erőt veszek magamon, és felnézek a szemébe.  
\- Mit keresel itt? – kérdezem tőle. Nem tudom megállni, hogy ne szemrehányóan szóljak hozzá, pedig igazából örülök a jelenlétének. Furcsa érzés, hogy az ellenségem megjelenésének örülni tudok.  
\- Én is ugyanezt kérdezem magamtól – feleli, mire meglepődve nézek rá. Erre nem számítottam. Azt vártam, hogy gúnyolódva hozzám vágja, hogy nélküle már biztosan nem élnék.  
\- Ott vannak még? – kérdezi, mire csak bólintok. – Nem halok meg érted – mondja Theo.  
\- Én sem érted – vágom hozzá, de már nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy komolyan is gondolom. Már semmiben sem vagyok biztos vele kapcsolatban. Egyszer hálás vagyok neki, máskor meg megfojtanám.  
A szemébe nézek, de nem bírom sokáig azt az érzést, amit a tekintete kelt bennem, így elfordítom róla a tekintetem.   
\- De harcolok együtt veled – mondom nagyot sóhajtva, mire ő csak egy "Oké"-t válaszol.

Egymás szemébe nézünk. A tekintetében valami különös csillogást látok, majd érzem, ahogy az arca közeledik hozzám, majd megcsókol. Ajkai finoman nyomódnak az enyémhez, és nem tudom megállni, hogy karjaimat ne fonjam a nyaka köré, és ne viszonozzam szenvedélyesen a csókját. Számat egy nyögés kíséretében – amit úgyis le fogok tagadni – nyitom meg kíváncsi nyelve előtt, mire a karjait szorosan a derekam köré zárja, és még közelebb húz magához. Pár pillanatig tart csak a csók, mégis elfelejtem tőle, mi vár ránk a liftajtó túloldalán. Az alatt a pár pillanat alatt nem léteznek sem vadászok, sem háború, csak ő és a csók.  
Theo lassan bontakozik ki a csókból, mire én csalódottan sóhajtok egyet. Ő ezt egy szemtelen vigyorral honorálja – amit letörölnék a képéről –, majd az ajtó felé int.  
\- Harcoljunk! – mondja.  
Még kába vagyok a csóktól, de beleegyezően bólintok, és harcra készen várok. Mikor az ajtó kinyílik, mindkettőnk szeme arany színbe vált, majd ismeretlen összhangban nekirontunk a vadászoknak. Sosem éreztem még ilyen összhangot senkivel sem. Ez vajon mit jelenthet?


End file.
